One of a Kind
by Predatory Grace
Summary: Everyone knows about Alucard, the Hellsing's servant vampire. But who most don't know about was their other secret weapon-a werewolf named Lorelei. She also was bound to serve the Hellsing family forever. So instead of Seras, it's Lorelei who is the one ordered to kill the Captain. Instead of finishing him off, she frees him. What will happen when he wants to return the favor?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Hellsing fans! So I loooove Hans and was sad about what happened to him in the series, so I wanted to change that. :) So I hope y'all like what I'm going to do! Hope this fanfic thrills you as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Tell me what you think! I'd love to hear your feedback! Oh and it's likely that the more reviews I get, the faster I'll come up with the next chapter. Reviews are my fuel!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HELLSING OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**I only own my character Lorelei! :)**

**Chapter 1**

Lorelei silently gazed out of the car window into the quiet night, yearning to be able to run free underneath the moon. The stars twinkled brightly in the cloudless, dark sky. She brushed her fingers across the cool glass. _I wonder what Alucard has done this time._ Sighing softly, the wolf let her hand fall back onto her lap.

She was clad in an army green Hellsing uniform. Hers was modified, though, for her special needs. So instead of the usual, long to medium length sleeved top and pants Lorelei's uniform was a strapless tube-top dress so that when she wanted to shift she didn't have a lot of material to remove. The dress barely came down to mid thigh and hugged her small frame. Like everyone else in the organization she wore gloves. The only other unusual thing about Lorelei's attire was her shiny collar. Scripted on it in curvy letters was the Hellsing insignia that bound her to the Hellsing family.

The car came to a halting stop, jerking her forward in its abruptness. The driver kept mumbling apologies to her from the front seat. The she wolf rolled her eyes at the driver and chuckled softly. They always got nervous around her.

Peering curiously out the window, Lorelei opened the door and slid out of the vehicle. The place her master had sent her to pick up her vampire companion was a small town called Cheddar. She didn't say much other than that Alucard had finished his mission. Then Sir Integra shooed her irritably out the door. The woman seemed to be avoiding Lorelei's questioning gaze as she did so, making the woman curious. Sir Integra must have seen that the she wolf was getting restless and had been eager to get her out of the mansion before she snapped. That was the only reason the petite werewolf could think of. She really did need to stretch her legs.

"I-I'll be here when you return miss." The driver spoke up, leaning out the window as Lorelei began wondering away from the black van and followed her companion's scent. She waved her hand behind her to show the man that she heard him.

Even though she only walked about a dozen yards or so away from the car, her keen eyesight spotted the vampire's looming figure heading her way from out of the depths of the forest. He brought with him the scent of blood, but that wasn't unusual. Alucard always smelled like blood after missions. A tiny form was cradled in his arms, puzzling her. She waited for him to catch up.

He never slowed as he approached her, only passing by her at an unhurried pace. He didn't even look to see if she would follow.

"What have you got there, Alucard?" Lorelei asked. Her eyebrow rose in question. The man was such an enigma. _What does he want this girl for?_

The nasferatu ignored her question, continuing toward the car. _I don't even know why I bother._ Lorelei rolled her bright green eyes, falling into step beside him. They traveled in silence the short distance back to the vehicle. All the while the female wolf observed the young woman held in the vampire's arms. She was small, like herself, with strawberry blond hair held back in a low, spiky ponytail. The part of her uniform she could see resembled that of a policeman. _How peculiar._ Blood stained the blanket she was wrapped in, turning the brown fabric a dark red. With a gentleness that shocked her, Alucard set the girl down in the back seat. He slid in beside her, shutting the door softly.

Lorelei blinked. _Huh._ She shrugged and got in the passenger seat. The entire way home, she couldn't help but steal peeks at the couple behind her. _This is so strange…_

* * *

><p>Later, Lorelei lay sprawled across her bed. She stared up at the cracks in the stone ceiling. The girl's name, she had later found out, was Seras Victoria. She was now a vampire fledgling, forced to follow Alucard's orders. <em>Poor girl.<em> Lorelei thought, slightly amused. _Maybe I should help her out._

With that thought in mind, the werewolf gracefully rolled off the bed. She strode through the open door into the hallway. All of the servants' rooms resided in the dungeons of Hellsing, including the newest arrival's chambers.

Lorelei made her way to Seras' room at a leisurely pace. She didn't know exactly which door was the right one, so she simply followed the girl's scent. Her eyes glanced over all the old paintings adorning the walls. Pictures of the great men of the Hellsing family stared back. Their expressions were stoic and postures stiff. The place seemed ancient. _It probably is._ When she arrived at the door the fledgling's scent was emanating from, the brunette knocked five times on the heavy oak.

"Um…come in?" A hesitant voice sounded from inside.

Breezing into the room, Lorelei's eyes focused immediately on the girl. A gentle smile tugged at her lips. The poor thing looked like she needed a friend. To be honest to herself, Lorelei was tiring of being a lone wolf. She wanted to have a pack. _Alucard does NOT count!_ She hid a smile at the thought. The nasferatu would most likely rip her pelt off if she even entertained the thought. Mentally shaking herself, Lorelei turned her attention back to the girl. She was gazing at her with blue, wary eyes.

"Hello," Lorelei greeted softly. She sat on the edge of the girl's bed. Her long, dark hair swished around her body with the motion.

Seras only looked at her questioningly.

"I…thought you might want to talk to somebody. You probably are freaked out about all of this aren't you?" She continued, gently. The wolf hardly talked to anyone, not even Alucard or Sir Integra. She had silently done her jobs for so long. She needed to change her ways. She needed to _feel_ something again.

"Everything that's happened is pretty hard to grasp." The new vampire agreed. She plucked at her comforter nervously. "I don't want to be a monster." She whispered. Tears began gathering in her eyes. "B-but when he told me…it was either b-be like him or die, I don't know why I couldn't just die." The girl rose, pacing in front of the bed. After a few minutes, Seras flopped back onto the mattress.

Lorelei sighed, "I hate to say it but you can't change the decision you already made. You can only live with the choices you make and you picked to live and become a draculina." She patted Seras' hand in attempt to console her.

"Are you… a vampire too?" Seras probed.

The brunette shook her head. "I am a werewolf. I was born the way I am though." Lorelei shifted, uncomfortable with talking about herself. She cleared her throat softly. "All you need to know is that you're going to be alright. Not every creature of the night has to be bad." She whispered. Memories threatened to flood her mind, but she quickly made a mental dam to contain them. Lorelei stood abruptly. Her collar glowed bright red. "Master is calling me. I have to go…" She crossed the room quickly.

"Wait!" Seras shouted, causing Lorelei to pause. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Lorelei." The she wolf replied with a smile. "I'll see you around vampire." She chuckled, disappearing around the corner in a blur. If she didn't answer Sir Integra right away, she knew the woman wouldn't be very happy.

* * *

><p>Seconds later, Lorelei stood in front of Integra's desk. The woman was in her usual foul mood. She spat about another ghoul outbreak, all the while taking drags from her cigarette. The stench of the smoke made the wolf want to wrinkle her nose. Nasty habit her master had. She always had thought so. The woman refocused when the blond spoke her name.<p>

"Lorelei, go and take care of this mess. By tomorrow. Bloody vampires never learn." Sir Integra rubbed her temples in agitation. The she wolf nodded. As she was about to go, the head stopped her. "Oh and take Alucard's fledgling with you. She needs to get some…practice. Can't have her sitting around doing nothing."

"Yes, sir." After quietly replying, the brunette slipped out of the room. She wasn't sure what to think about the police girl tagging along, but orders were orders so she went to tell the girl to ready to move out.

* * *

><p>"Soooo… we're going to kill ghouls?" Seras asked Lorelei nervously. She twitched in her seat uneasily. When the she wolf had told her about their job, the girl's eyes widened to the size on plates. Lorelei didn't blame her. She had been human before—killing hadn't been in her blood before. To go from that to the sole purpose of your existence being to kill, her life would become <em>very<em> different.

"Yes." She sighed. "Get used to it. It's what we must do." Lorelei gazed longingly out the window. It was nearly dusk. Her eyes went out of focus. How she wished to be able to live free of her master. She wanted to know what it was like to be able to have fun. Unlike Alucard, the werewolf didn't find much pleasure in killing.

They sat in silence for a little while, both in thought.

"Hey Lorelei?" The draculina spoke up again, turning in her seat to fully face the brunette.

"Yes?"

"How long have you had to work for the Hellsing family?" Seras looked genuinely curious. The wolf couldn't find it in her to turn the girl down. If she wanted to be friends with her, she needed to be honest.

"Many centuries, Seras. Just as long as your new master." She turned away from the blonde's probing gaze to hide the sorrow deep within her. She couldn't even remember a time when she wasn't under the Hellsing's control. She couldn't remember being a kid, a teenager, anything. Her life now was all she knew. Luckily the wolf was saved from having to answer when they arrived at their destination.

The two women hopped out of the van. Seras waved enthusiastically at the driver as he sped off the way they came. He didn't return the gesture. The blond deflated and adjusted her harkonnen on her shoulder. Alucard had already taken the police girl on a mission, teaching her how to use her vampire vision to aim from miles away. Well, in his own way he taught her.

"Uh, Lorelei…where are the ghouls?" Seras asked quizzically, looking at their surroundings. Which seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Lorelei couldn't help but chuckle at the girl.

"Did you really expect them to send a human into a ghoul infested area?" The she wolf began walking up a hill that led to what seemed to be ruins. Seras followed suite with an 'oh.' The duo had nearly reached the top of the incline when Lorelei paused. She scented the air, head tilted back slightly. The police girl stopped behind her, mimicking her companion. The air wreaked of blood and decay, making both their noses crinkle.

Out of the darkness a hoard of ghouls appeared, eyes glowing and expressions vacant. Some snapped their jaws like dogs honing in on prey.

"I'll get up close in personal, you stay back and pick them off." Lorelei ordered, slipping two pistols out of her belt. Without hesitation, she sprinted head on at the small army. The wolf blasted bullets at the mindless creatures, blowing off their heads right and left. She was surrounded within seconds, though. The ghouls seeming to be never-ending. They needed to find the master vampire as well.

The she wolf felt something touch her from behind. She spun around, placing one of her pistols to the temple of the ghoul that got too close. Instead of blowing its brains out, when she pulled the trigger the pistol clicked. Empty. Her eyes narrowed.

Lorelei punched the ghoul, knocking it off its feet. Its body collided with four more, giving her some space. She shifted. Dark brown fur replaced her skin. Fangs replaced teeth. Her eyes changed from green to yellow. A green aura swirled around her. Snarling, she slashed down the fiends using tooth and claw while Seras continued picking the ghouls off from a distance away. Within a matter of minutes, they finished the creatures off.

Transforming back, the she wolf looked over the sea of bodies. She turned to Seras. The blonde's blue eyes widened when she looked at Lorelei, confusing the woman. Then the werewolf realized she wasn't looking _at_ her, but _behind_ her. She whirled around just before the vampire could bite her neck and leaped back.

He lunged after her, but before he made impact a bullet went through his head. Lorelei sighed in relief, glancing behind her. Seras blew the end of her harkonnen, grinning at her. The wolf smiled back, nodding to her new companion. Then she phoned Integra to get someone to pick them up. The brunette hated to admit it, but Alucard did well training her. Though she'd never admit it to him.

On the way back to the Hellsing compound, Seras babbled on about their fight. Lorelei listened, nodding and commenting when she felt was necessary. The girl's enthusiasm astonished her. It made her wonder how Alucard put up with it. She smiled a little. It would definitely be nice having a friend around.

**I really hope y'all like it! Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! I know it's been quite some time since I last updated, but I've finally got something to show you all. I'm sorry it's not as long as my last chapter. It's something though! I'd love to hear feedback please! Tell me what you think! **

**I do NOT own Hellsing or any of its characters. I only own my character Lorelei!**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Lee Lee?" Seras asked, scratching the back of her head anxiously. Lorelei snorted at the nickname the girl came up with for her but dealt with it. Her eyes rested on the same couple the Draculina had been looking at. They were walking down the street hand in hand. Every once in a while the boy would bump the girl with his hip and in return the girl would giggle.

"Yeah?" Lorelei sighed.

The two companions were sitting on a wooden bench in a park. The pine green paint was peeling off the dilapidated structure. It strained under the weight of the two young women. They had a rare night off and were spending the time people watching.

The moon had risen to its peak. Lorelei turned her gaze to the glowing, white orb. It was slightly obscured by the tree leaves. A cloudless night. Every star was visible. Beautiful. She took a deep breath, smelling the scents of humans and small creatures alike. The air was warm and balmy, like any midsummer night.

"Have you ever wished you could be like that? Ever want to have someone who cares for you like that?" Usually Victoria didn't ask personal questions because she knew they made the she wolf uncomfortable, but once in a while the vampire girl would ask her a question like this. A pang shot through the brunette's heart.

"Of course I have, but I know it will never happen. My world is not the world for humans. They're too fragile." She watched as the couple turned around a corner and went out of sight. She would crush a human man, even if she tried her hardest to be gentle with him.

"But…what about if the guy wasn't human? What if-" Seras broke off suddenly, releasing an almost frustrated sigh "What if he was like you?"

The question threw the she wolf off. She really ad never thought about it before. Well, she honestly hadn't even encountered many of her kind either, hunting vampires and all. The brunette thought about it for a brief moment, then shook her head.

"Even if I found a male werewolf and fell in love, I couldn't be with him." She said bitterly. "I'm bound by this collar and will never be able to have my freedom." Lorelei tugged at the ring of metal half-heartedly. She had already tried everything to get the thing off.

Her and Alucard used to try breaking each other's bindings when they first got them; Alucard's gloves and Lorelei's collar. It was useless. Nothing they tried even came close to working.

The brunette paused and turned to fully face the blond. Could it be…?

"Seras…do you like Alucard?" At my question the Draculina's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. A wicked grin spread across Lorelei's face. "You do!" She accused, poking the police girl in the side. The vampire squeaked, squirming away to the end of the bench.

"W-what if I do?" She stuttered, avoiding Lorelei's eyes. Her embarrassment made the she wolf stifle her chuckle.

"Well if you do like him, you will have a hell of a time trying to get to know him. He's not the easiest person to crack, Seras. Not to mention he is insane and feral to put it nicely. I'm not sure if he's your type. You don't have the heart of a murderer." Turning away from the vampire, the brunette looked to the stars once more. They twinkled high above like little diamonds catching the light. Sighing, she faced Seras once more with a gentle smile on her face. "I don't want to lecture you. You've probably already thought this through, so if you want to pursue Alucard I will try to help. But if he tries to hurt you too badly, I'll kick his ass back into the ground."

They giggled at her last statement. The mood seemed light and free again. For the rest of the night they chatted, savoring the feeling of being able to do what they wanted even if for just a little while.

_She was running. The wind whipped her dark chocolate colored fur as her paws pounded across the forest floor. For the first time in a century Lorelei felt alive. Her tongue lulled out of her mouth and a wolfy grin spread across her maw. She bounded over fallen trees and weaved through underbrush and roots protruding from the ground. _

_The she wolf ran until she came across a stream. Just as she was about to dive into the cool water, she sensed eyes watching her. Immediately she got on the defense._

"_What do you want from me?" Lorelei growled, hackles rising. Out of the shadows a figure emerged. It was a silver wolf. One of her kind. He flattened his ears against his skull and took a step towards her._

_ '__I want to help you.' He whined softly. His eyes tried to tell her to calm down, but it was difficult to do so since he was freakin' massive. Standing at his full height he had to have been just over ten feet tall. He literally dwarfed her. The she wolf paused, startled. His voice had been in her _head_. She snarled bitterly when she recovered._

_ "__That's impossible. I've tried countless times to get rid of it." As if hearing her, her collar glowed red. She could feel its power trying to force her to do its bidding. Lorelei ground her teeth, holding her ground. In response the collar shocked her, making her yelp. She took a step back. For some reason she didn't want to leave. She wanted to know who the werewolf was. She had never come across another of her kind. Her kind were an elusive breed._

_The collar pulsed angrily, sending wave after wave of pain through her body. She felt like she was being burned alive. If she didn't do what it wanted soon, she very well may be. She had to obey._

_As if hearing her thoughts, the silver wolf leapt at her. Lorelei didn't even have time to move. _

_He bit into the metal ring around her neck with his teeth. With one swift motion, he chomped through the collar and it fell to the ground with a clang. The script on it faded from red to a dull grey. She stared at it in shock._

Sitting up with a gasp, the brunette's hand flew to her neck. The feel of the cool metal band brought her back to reality. It had just been a dream. But why had it felt so real?

**Reviews? Pretty Please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a long time and I apologize! Thank you for all who favorited my story and those who gave me encouragement! To be honest I wasn't sure if I'd continue the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

_Why the hell did she agree to help Seras go after Alucard? _The she-wolf thought, sulking in her room.

Lorelei had been attempting to subtly create opportunities for the two vampires to work together for the past two months, and because those two were sent out together for missions, she was alone again. She was practically the compound's guard dog now.

Ever since the Valentine brother's attack at Hellsing headquarters (Lorelei had been away on another mission, so she wasn't a part of the action that day.), Integra wanted to make sure she didn't let her guard down again.

Nonetheless, Lorelei's efforts had started working. The she-wolf couldn't help but grin a little thinking about it. She saw Alucard picking on the girl! When he looked at her, his features softened a bit, especially when seeing her all flustered. He seemed almost…normal. Lorelei chuckled. _The Draculina is wrapping him around her little finger without him even noticing._

Seras was getting good at her job now too. She also started to accept that she was a vampire, and needed to drink blood to survive. It wasn't much but it was a start. This news pleased the vampire king. Lorelei saw the satisfaction in the male nosferatu's gaze when he noticed the difference. He was pleased with the police girl's progress.

But Lorelei was SO BORED! She growled, lips curling back into a scowl that would have any normal vampire cringing away in fear. She was itching to do something, _anything that_ would get her away from Hellsing for a little while. The old clock in the corner of her room dinged as it turned nine o'clock.

_Lorelei._

Without a second thought, the woman sprang across the room through the open doorway. She bolted through the mansion to the place where the voice came from. When Integra came into view, she skid to a halt.

"Master? Is there a problem?" The brunette inquired softly. Sir Integra wasn't looking very happy. Her brows were knit together and she was staring at her desk intensely. If she glared at the wood any harder Lorelei bet it would catch on fire. And as always a cigar was situated between her fingers, but it didn't look like the blond had even taken a drag from it.

There was a long pause. Her master shifted in her chair. Then, slowly, she lifted her gaze to meet the she-wolfs.

"Iscariot has _her_." She murmured. Lorelei's eyes widened. The hair on the back of her neck rose and an involuntary whimper escaped from her throat. The lady of the house continued in a hushed voice.

"I had Alucard and Seras wipe out a house of ghouls and Anderson showed up when they were done. He initiated combat between Alucard and I had to go and stop them. But, Anderson told me they have somebody who has been searching for you on their side. Someone who wants nothing more than to finish the job she started so long ago…I am positive it's _her._" Integra looked at her slave with pity in her eyes. "Those bastards. How did they find that monster?"

The she-wolf growled. She lowered her head, clenching her fists at her sides. To be honest, she was terrified. For centuries, Lorelei had been avoiding the fight she knew that someday would happen.

When she was young, Lorelei lived in a pack of around fifty werewolves. They were led by Lorelei's parents—Aria and Thorn. They were strong and kind leaders who always considered what people had to say. The pack was revered and known to keep peace. They only hunted animals and kept treaties with other packs around them so that there was not conflict between them.

But all good things came to an end. There was a she-wolf who (unknown to others) was consumed by jealousy and greed. She plotted to one day become the alpha of the pack and make Thorn hers. She had been rejected by Lorelei's father and hated her mother for being the mate he chose. The black she-wolf was not strong enough to physically take the position, so she resorted to the lowest of measures—dark magic.

_One night, on a full moon, all the packs were gathered together. They were enjoying festivities for having such a successful year of peace. Lorelei had been ten at the time. She kept close to her parents, always quiet. She loved seeing everyone so happy. _

_The young wolf had been listening to her parents' conversation with the other alphas when they smelled it. Fire. It was suddenly everywhere, engulfing the entire village in flames. Wolves her howling in agony as they burned alive. Houses collapsed on themselves. People were screaming and running every which way in panic. Some fell and got trampled to death under the paws of their pack mates. _

_Lorelei was utterly horrified. She was frozen in place, surrounded by the agony of her brethren. _

_ "__Lorelei!" Thorn cried. The smoke was suffocating. She could hardly see two feet in front of her._

_ "__Daddy?" She whimpered, trembling._

_Her father grabbed her by the scruff of her neck as if she were still a pup and leaped through the flames. The smoke burned Lorelei's eyes, but she couldn't close them. _

_Some while away, he hid her inside a small stone cave. It was a tight squeeze. He licked her forehead._

_ "__I've got to go help the others to safety. Stay here." He rumbled. Nuzzling her cheek._

_ "__Don't leave me!" Lorelei cried. Dread filled her heart. Something didn't feel right. This wasn't normal fire._

_ "__Lorelei, I must take care of the packs. It's my duty! One day you'll understand." He shouted over his shoulder, disappearing through the wall of flames._

_She had waited for him to come back, even when the fire started burning itself out. Her ears perked when she heard the sound of paws padding towards her. She stood up, hopeful, but the wolf she saw was not who she'd expected._

_A she-wolf had a coat the color of the night sky. She didn't notice her, but looked towards the flames. A red aura swirled around her body. It made Lorelei shiver at how dark it felt. The other wolf chuckled evilly. _

_ "__Now I am alpha!" She screeched gleefully. _

_Lorelei's eyes widened in shock. She knew that she-wolf. It was Mika. Her mom's older sister. _

That day was the last day she saw her family. It was also that incident that wiped out her race.

"Sir Integra." Lorelei raised her head. She was determined to kill that _bitch_ if it was the last thing she'd do. "I request that you let me go after her."

The blond looked at Lorelei, startled by the emotion she heard in her voice. The she-wolf hadn't shown her feelings much while under her command. She had heard stories about Mika. The werewolf hadn't been sighted in over three centuries though. All that time she had thought she'd gotten rid of all the packs, but now that she figured out Lorelei was still alive she wanted her blood. Integra couldn't think of a way to avoid the wolf. She closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead with her free hand.

"Very well. You may hunt her. And when you do, you need to terminate her. She is a threat to our organization." Integra sighed. Lorelei nodded, turning toward the door. She had her hand on the handle when her master stood up, slamming her hands on her desk. "But don't die soldier! That's an order!"

The brunette smiled.

"Yes Sir." _I'm ready._

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
